


Idiot

by Syalin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Funerals, Heavy Angst, Hospitals, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Married Couple, Old Age, Roadhog and Junkrat are part of overwtach, inspired by my grandpa’s final words, roadrat - Freeform, sad fic, this made me cry while writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syalin/pseuds/Syalin
Summary: This fic is dedicated to my loving Grandfather who passed away from cancer during his old age. I loved him very much and he imparted much wisdom on my life and I hope you guys also enjoy this fic. This was hard for me to write.
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	Idiot

Jamison Fawkes didn’t like a lot of things. He didn’t like suits, he didn’t like calm, he didn’t like hospitals. But still here he was, impatiently tapping his foot as he sat in the elevator as it rose to the top floor. Lena Oxton accompanied him, her worried gaze sweeping over Jamison’s form, picking up on all the little twitches and holts of his nervous body. In his hands he held a bouqet of wildflowers, his fingers nervously twitching and the joints of his metal hand creaking slightly. His foot tapped on the ground as he looked up at the LED light display that showed the floor levels as they went up. 

“He’ll be happy to see you again.” Lena said softly, trying to make small talk.

“Yeah, yeah he will.” Jamison said absentmindedly as the doors slowly slid open and Junkrat hobbled out, still sporting the limp he grew up with. “Fuckin hate that tiny box.”

“Would you rather walk 76 flights of stairs?” Lena teased. 

Jamison merely huffed and continued walking, scanning the nametags on the doors of the hospital rooms until his bright amber eyes laid upon the name, “Mako Rutledge”. Jamison opened the door carefully, his eyes growing sullen as he forced a gentle smile and walked to the bedside of the hulking man hooked up to so many machines. Age had done a number on Mako over the years, wrinkled, pale skin covering his body as he took shallow breaths into a respirator. Mako’s eyes slowly moved over to peer at Jamison as a weak smile spread across his lips.

“Jamie.” He wheezed out as a greeting, his voice barely even there anymore, his once booming and intimidating voice now nothing more than a meek whisper. 

“Hey Roadie.” Jamison said softly, placing the flowers in the vase on the bedside table and kissing Roadhog’s forehead softly. “Good ta see ya mate.” 

“Jamie, I don’t have much time left.” Mako said softly, coughing violently as he took deep breaths.

“Yeah, yeah.” Jamison said somewhat dismissively. “But the doctors say ya got a few more months at least! Ya can’t just give up on me just like that mate! I’ll be here every bloody day if I’ve gots to!” A smile stretched across Jamison’s face, earning a grumbling chuckle from Mako. 

“Jamie, I want to tell you something. But you might not like it.” Mako said gently, weakly lifting a shakey hand and placing it over Jamison’s, holding it as tight as he could.

“Anything mate, anythin.” Jamison said, lifting the hand to his face so that Mako could gently caress it. 

“One, I love you. More than anything in this world.” 

“And, two?” Jamison asked, bright amber eyes staring into Mako’s sullen blue ones as his fingertips, both metal and flesh ran themselves over Mako’s wrinkled old hand.

“Two is that when you get to be my age, you know when you’re out of time. You know when you’re going to die and Jamie, when it happens I want you to know that I love you. I want you to know that you’re the best damn thing that’s ever happened to me in my life and I don’t regret a single crime we’ve done together. Yeah, you’re a rambunctious idiot sometimes and need to learn to calm the fuck down but, I love you. And when I’m gone I want you to be able to move on, to lead a happy life without me.” 

Jamison’s eyes filled with tears as he held tight to Mako’s hand and nodded, not able to say anything as his lips quivvered under the pressure of holding back the tears that threatened to fall as he merely listened. 

“Jamison Fawkes, I’ll never regreat the day I married you.” Mako breathed out with a gasping breath as his eyes slowly fell shut, and the world fell silent.

Jamison knew the moment that the long, drawn out beep sounded that Mako was gone. He knew from the moment the once mighty hand that he held went limp, he was gone. That’s when the dam finally broke behind Jamison’s eyes as a silent scream flowed out, the world seemed to stop moving as tears flowed from his face like a waterfall, his head falling forward and onto Mako’s chest as he sobbed a wailing sob. Doctors and nurses rushed in at the screaming, but could do nothing to help. Mako Had asked not to be resuscitated, he knew he was going to leave, and he wanted to be ready when he went. Jamison cried and cried until eventually he had to be dragged away by Lena as the doctors took care of the body.

It was raining the day of the funeral. Jamison stood silently in the rain, water pattering off of his suit and soaking into it. He wondered why he even bothered to wear a suit, but said nothing. His eyes were sullen and his once constant smile was gone. Hair that one stuck straight up and was singed with ash now lie flat on his head, slicked back and soaking wet as the rain poured down. Many people had offered him an umbrella, all of which he declined. 

Now he stood and watched as the large casket was lowered into the ground, the machine creaking under the weight of the casket as it was lowered, eventually stopping at the bottom, exactly six feet deep. Slowly, dirt was piled back in atop the casket until it was filled up completely. Jamison shakily knelt down and laid flowers on the grave, tears escaping his eyes as he stood and glanced at the tombstone. 

Mako Rutledge   
2026 - 2086

“Idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this fic, it was terribly hard for me to write and I bawled my eyes out while writing it. I see a lot of my grandfather in Roadhog and it’s hard to lose a loved one but it’s also important to move on. My grandfather died 2 years ago and there are still small things that remind me of him daily. 
> 
> Please leave a comment if you can, I always read the comments and absolutely enjoy reading everybody’s reactions to my fics.


End file.
